User talk:SmileyBarry/Archives/2008
February Lillie Yifu Thank you for contributing! Lillie Yifu 13:48, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Lillie Yifu I really like what you are doing... the button is great and so are the template uploads you are doing. Thank you! Lillie Yifu 22:02, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Lillie Yifu By the way, feel free to have a user page that's different from you wikia article. Your user page is yours, while your wikia page can and should be editable by anyone. So you can see why page -> user isn't good, while user->page is ok, you shouldn't feel that you have to. Again, thanks for what you are are doing, the improvements are noticeable already... Lillie Yifu 22:05, 24 February 2008 (UTC) May CodeBastard Redgrave - NP! yeah its less cluttered that way and it's fine, thanks. but since those are official events maybe we should have a "next SL Wikia event" box somewhere (CodeBastard Redgrave) CodeBastard Redgrave - thanks! awesome, thanks Smiley! (CodeBastard Redgrave) CodeBastard Redgrave - much better! ok that is much better Smiley, thanks a lot! (CodeBastard Redgrave) SpikeTheDyke - (No subject) Hey Smiley, Spike here. I appreciate what you're doing, constantly browsing edited articles for vandalism. Thanks. SpikeTheDyke 19:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :No problem, I like doing it. :-) I'd like to restore Second Life Wikia to its previous glory, a few years back. Thank you as well, for doing all that editing previously, adding more details, fixing vandalism, etc. :-D -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 20:12, 23 May 2008 (UTC) SpikeTheDyke - Regarding Rome I am currently trying to get a snapshot of what happened, So I can post it to you. How do I prove the facts? SpikeTheDyke 17:36, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :It's not that I don't believe you, it's only that Second Life Wikia can be edited by everyone, and with every big announcement or piece of important news, this notice is added. I don't want to get complicated with proving many facts on TSL-related articles, as it can become a pain. :-S Add your snapshot anyway, but keep the note as it is applied to all big "facts", like I said before, to clarify not everything on Second Life Wikia is true. (I can't start rating facts as true/false) -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 17:42, 26 May 2008 (UTC) June Widget Whiteberry - Help! You Have frozen My Page Hello! I am the author of NetRoots Nation in SL. You have frozen my page, which reflects the planning notes for an in-world event coming up in July. Granted, the in-world event is related to a real life event, but we are expecting to orient 100 new residents and engage 100 existing residents. Also, much of what we are doing is independent of the real world organization. There are about a dozen of us using the pages. I have been in touch with two admins (CodeBastard Redgrave and Lillie Yifu) and created the pages with their encouragement. I looked for you in SL search but can't find you there. How should we communicate? I am on SL time, was on most of the week end but will be limited to mornings and evenings during the week. Widget Whiteberry 15:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Widget Whiteberry, June 2, 2008, 8:27 am SLT Widget Whiteberry - Please Restore Edit Capability As soon as you restore edit capability, I'll add an intro and make other changes. You really want passive voice? Not my idea of good organizing or good writing, but ok. Then I'll check with CodeBastard Redgrave and Lillie Yifu about the best way to use the wikia when organizing an in-world event. I referenced this model: http://secondlife.wikia.com/wiki/Third_Birthday_Event FYI: there is no commercial component. This is an all volunteer, public benefit endeavor. Widget WhiteberryWidget Whiteberry, June 2, 2008, 9:31am SLT :Ok, i've restored editing. Sorry for leaving it protected, thought restoring that revision would undo it. :-S And, by commercial component, I meant the page was written in a non-neutral voice... -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 17:25, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Clarifying intro added; I'll get to the voice. Please bear with me; I'm trained not* to write in that voice. Widget Whiteberry 17:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC)Widget Whiteberry, 10:45 am SLT June 2, 2008 protection i've asked staff to turn on Protectsite, a wiki extension that restricts actions on a wiki on a global level. i've already put a protection in place for a couple hours. if they keep it up past that, or they change tactics, you can reactivate it or change its settings. you can take a look at . its fairly straight forward in how to use it. they'll probably decactivate it in a couple days if the vandals stop. if you have any questions, feel free to ask. --Uberfuzzy 19:55, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much! It was IMPOSSIBLE to fight that vandal, and I was looking for that kind of solution. Thank you again. :-) -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 19:59, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :just checking in. how's it going? anymore problems? did they start registering accounts? nice sitenotice (even if it a little extreme ;)) i wish the internet didnt have problem like this. why cant we all just get along? --Uberfuzzy 11:35, 18 June 2008 (UTC) July (No Subject) - Xo Don't edit posts about the main grid, when you're not even legally allowed to access it. You most likely have no knowledge of the current political and factual climate between military groups. Xo 09:36, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :One thing I know is that the article was not neutral. You were describing the army as a "bad army", which shouldn't happen, as in Wikipedia. You don't see someone described there as "the worst person in the world's history". Even Hitler isn't described so, although 99% of the world believes he should. (Don't take this the wrong way, I hate Hitler like hell for what he did but in this case, unfortunately and sadly, he is a good example of article neutrality standards) And "told what to do, and not truly lead by" cancel each other out. The leader tells them what to do, yet he doesn't lead them? How is that possible? >.> And "leeching" on someone is also a bad description, and as "leeching" can only occur out of alliance or treaty, I reverted that small change. And I don't think "neighborhood homosexuals", "whine" and "until Raideur's testicles drop" are good arguments, not even one of them. Now you see why i've redone the neutrality? Good. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 12:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you for responding. Now, I've known the guy personally, and was quite good friends with him for some time. Even he has admitted that his leadership skills are almost non-existant, and he never even talked to the troops on a personal level. There's honestly a key difference between leading and commanding, leading being inspiring the troops and upkeeping morale, commanding being, well, commanding. He was inexperienced, and relied too much on his sub commanders to handle morale. Now, the part about his testicles dropping? Well, he literally has a phobia of sex, and a pretty dry sense of humour at that. Now, even I could admit that he was a whiner. He bitched about every single detail of combat, down to the math of it, and it lead to the group gaining a terrible reputation for banning anyone who didn't comply with his strict vision of how combat should be. As for leaching off of the Merczateers? The Collective has always required their assistance in warding off enemy attacks, as well as having to request large tier loans (247 USD for their latest one.) to even keep the army afloat. That qualifies as leeching, though other things could probably be said. He's a good person, just with these major flaws. Oh, and about the 'neighborhood homosexuals' thing.. The Spartans act pretty gay, most of the time. Xo 12:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I see. Still, it's no reason to write slang descriptions and offensive ones (even if meant as a joke). For example, instead of "whines" you can write "complains". Know this for your next edit, ok? Even if this isn't Wikipedia, insulting someone on an article about him is still not allowed and bad. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 13:03, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Also, the part I left about him stepping down was truthful, and only happened recently. It should be put back up. Xo 13:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :That wasn't there in the first place. :-S -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 13:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) ::Oh wait, it was in your recent update. Just that I saw "Undo revision..." so I assumed you just undid it so I rolled back the edit immediately. I'll re-edit to include it. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 13:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Also, could you check out the Alliance Navy article? The part on "brb supox" operation, is quite biased, offensive, and parts are irrelevant to the group as a whole (If you count having a few guys in it at 3 AM when noone's on as holding a sim, then I question your sanity.) They locked the page, so I can't change it myself. :We've locked it from editing by unregistered users since the last attack to prevent further military-targeted attacks. You can't edit it yet because not enough time has passed since you've signed up to Wikia. I'm now checking it. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 13:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Deletion The group leaders of 'The Black Talon' would like their group to be removed from the wikia and the name listed on the Military Groups list to be removed. Since you are the only active admin I hope this will be able to be done. If you want to have group leader confirmation contact Blue Backbite or Exuvae Hykova inworld since I know you are a TG resident. Thanks in advance.Sebastian Ogg 02:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but that may not be done. Yes, I can remove the name and delete the article, but since Second Life Wikia attempts to create a global database of information about groups, people, places, etc. in Second Life, I will not do that. Tell Blue one thing in my name though: Don't send your army to vandalize SL Wikia ever again. Don't try to deny it, I know it was Black Talon that attacked the wiki a while ago. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 02:25, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Thank You Hey there wanted to thank you for fixing up the STABLE page, and for the removal of the trolling on the ordo page. Jester Spearmann 03:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Subjectless (12:34:26 PM) Boyblunder2005: Asshole. No way some faggot has more prims than DeSantis. 17:38, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Erm, yes, my friend does have more prims. Just see his cube-bot avatar. It has fully-detailed palms, hands, feet, legs, a torso and a face, by using prims. -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 17:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Regarding the Highest Altitude Record Hello, Jay Clostermann recently IMed me saying that you thought my (Meatwad Extraordinaire) record for the highest altitude achieved was impossible. This is not the case. Although the integer datatype only has a maximum value of 2147483647, the float datatype allows for a maximum value of 3.402823466E+38. The reason I am pointing this out to you is because the integer datatype is what is used in the vector, another datatype in LSL, at the top of your screen to display your current position. To get around this and have a more accurate reading of my height, I wrote a simple script that would llRegionSay my current height to a prim on the ground in float form, vectors in LSL really have 3 floats as the x, y, and z values, not integers, and when hearing my height the prim on the ground would IM me. That allowed the script in the prim that was attached to me to not be slowed down by the llInstantMessage function delay. To sum it all up, something like what I had is completely possible for someone who attempted it before Havok 4, I haven't tried anything like this since Havok 4 was released so I can't be sure it still works to just attach a script with llSetForce to you, and actually you can get up to the maximum value of a float as your height... Though this doesn't mean you don't keep flying upwards. ;) :So, if I understand you correctly, this is currently impossible due to Havok4 but was possible with Havok1? -'Smiley Barry' [USER] [TALK] [WEB] 19:35, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I'm sure it is still possible, I just haven't tried and I don't know too much about the speed restriction or whatever they did that broke orbiters.